


Jori OTP Prompts

by NovocainePhantom



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jori (Victorious), Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovocainePhantom/pseuds/NovocainePhantom
Summary: A collection of prompts taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com and applying it to Tori/Jade.





	1. Naughty Elf

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your OTP where Person A has decided to volunteer at their local mall as a mall Santa. Person B is volunteering as an elf. Person B decides to have some fun with this and lines up to sit on Santa’s lap. When their turn comes, Person B sits on Person A’s lap, leans close to their ear, and whispers about how naughty they’ve been this Christmas."

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" I said in a low voice as I waved as the little girl was carried away by her mother. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this Santa thing now! 

"I wish I could get a kitten for Christmas," Cat mumbled beside me, "I don't think my brother could handle raising another kitten."

"What happened to the kitten?"

"You don't wanna know." Cat gave me a concerned look after she said that. I've learned by now that when it comes to talking about Cat's brother and the things he has done, it's better to not delve into the situation further. All I can feel now is sadness for that poor kitten. My train of thought is interrupted immediately though.

"Haven't they played this song enough?!" Andre cried out, almost giving the next kid in line a heart attack, "I can't listen to Mariah Carey anymore! I can't! I need a break! Robbie, take over my spot for me for a while, I need to go before I lose it!" As soon as Robbie heard his name, he ran over to Andre's spot and took over right away.

"It would be better if they didn't play Christmas music at all." I hear a loud, uninterested voice come from a tree to my far left. I sighed deeply. Jade was back at it again with the negative Christmas comments. I signal for Cat to go to Jade and talk to her since I can't get up myself to lecture her. I have more important things to tend to right now, such as the next kid in line that Robbie is sending up. Alright Tori, time to get back into character.

"Hello! What is your name?" I ask the little boy in my low voice as I motion him to come and sit in my lap. He looks up at me before cautiously sitting on my lap and giving me a weak smile.

"Josh," He said quietly before starting to tug on my costume. He must be nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Josh, do you know what you want for Christmas?" I give him a huge, warm smile. Or at least I hope it looks warm and inviting. I don't want to be one of those creepy mall Santa's. The boy looks away and towards his mom and stutters. His mom gives me a smile before leaning down beside us and whispering to her son. As I watch them whisper to each other, I see out the corner of my eye a tall girl wearing an elf outfit standing in line.

_Jade._

I internally groan and look to my side to see that Cat is not standing beside me again. Who knows what Cat might have told Jade when I told her to speak to her, or a better question would be, what did Jade say to Cat if Cat is still not by my side? I hope I'm not overthinking it and she actually just went to the bathroom, but knowing Jade is probably involved in the situation and seeing that she is no longer doing her job, then it looks like Jade is up to no good. As usual.

"Santa?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, what was it that you wanted?"

"A hoverboard." Josh is now looking at me with more confidence in his smile.

"Well Josh, a hoverboard is a very nice thing for a child to own, I shall see what my elves and I can do!"

"Thanks Santa!" Josh hugs me tightly and then hops off my lap to run to his mom right away.

"Merry Christmas!" I call out to him.

The next 3 kids in line go by extremely slowly. Or at least for me it did. Cat is still not by my side so I can't signal for her to go and tell Jade off. I don't understand why Jade would say she would offer to help as an elf if all she is going to do is complain that she's bored or even just complain in general. She could of easily spent her Saturday evening doing something else. She could of done whatever she usually does in her free time, which is probably laughing at crying babies. Jade is just one messed up teenager. I shake back to reality again when Robbie taps me on the shoulder.

"Erm, Santa, one of your elves wants to... speak to you." He points to the next person in line, and sure enough, it's Jade, holding a smirk on her face. As soon as I meet her eyes, she winks at me.

"Send her over." I respond back. I just hope she doesn't do anything that makes kids afraid of Santa. Robbie walks back over to Jade and motions her over to me. She stops right in front of me.

"Hello, Santa." Jade smiles at me.

"He-" Before I could even finish, Jade instantly sits down on my lap, "...Hello, what is your name?" I ask, staying in character.

"Jade," She leans in closer to me, "But you should know that by now, Santa." She whispers.

" _Jade_." I say in a warning tone as she then moves towards my ear.

"Oh Santa, I'm so sorry I was so _naughty_ this year. I know this girl, Tori, and I was oh so _mean_ to her," she whispers in an 'innocent' tone, "Why, I don't think I deserve anything this year, do you?"

She leans back to take a good look at my face, which I can feel is burning. Now I know what game Jade is trying to play, and I have no idea how I feel about it. If she wants to play _that_ game with me, then I best not break character.

"Ho ho," I say out loud in my low voice, "I think everyone deserves.... deserves..." I start to trail off as I realize that Jade is trying to stare me down with a smirk.

"Santa... that's so nice of you!" She punches my arm hard, making me flinch, before she leans towards my ear again, "If I don't get any sort of punishment, how will I learn my lesson and start being nice?"

"Well, Jade..." Her breath is hot on my ear now.

"Guess I'll always be naughty then," She whispers as she nips on my ear quickly before pulling back and giving a smile, "Thanks Santa!"

And in the same second, she hops off my lap and walks away, only looking behind to give me a wink before walking back to where she was supposed to be standing in the first place.

These next 2 hours are going to be torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Person A is on the roof hanging up Christmas lights. Their ladder falls down and they’re stuck. Person B goes to help, but through clumsiness and dumb luck they manage to get stuck up there as well."
> 
> This one is set during A Christmas Tori.

"Of course, _I_ have to be the one to put Christmas lights on the house." I mumble to myself for probably the 7th time as I fix yet another bulb in the set of lights I'm putting up. I don't even live here. I just came over to give Tori my Secret Santa gift and that was it. I don't know how I got dragged into this at all, and how I even agreed to do it. I suppose it might of had something to do with Tori's consistent begging for me to put them up while she helps 'Annoying Sister' and 'Nerd Boy' flock the tree as they were so incapable of doing it themselves. Though, when I said, "Beg me." this is _not_ what I meant to be begged for. I pull out my phone to check the time. 7:48 P.M. I have been up here for way too long. I've been at _Tori Vega's_ house for way too long. Sure, we've grown to become... somewhat friends lately, but being at the girl who tried to steal my boyfriend's house for over an hour is too much for me. At least I'm close to being done. Tori owes me _big_ time.

15 minutes pass and I have finally finished replacing the broken light bulbs and making sure the lights are secure on the roof. If the lights were heavy and could actually kill someone, for example, _Tori_ , I wouldn't of made sure they're secure. But of course she makes me do lights, something that cannot kill someone unless you decide to strange them with the lights. 

"Thanks for the pizza!" I hear someone yell from below and a door close. Probably Robbie being allowed to leave. Lucky boy.

"Hey Shapiro," I called out, "Did Trina decide to give you the pizza you so-obviously deserve?"

"Yeah, well, after Tori forced her to make it that is. It's really good, you should try it! I have to go now, have fun up-" A loud crash cuts him off.

"What the hell was that?" I yell.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it!""

I, surprisingly, don't feel convinced, and that's when I realized my way to escape this hell has disappeared.

"Robbie! You put that ladder back up immediately!" 

"On it!"

He's not going to do it.

"Robbie, what was that?" A different voice joins the party and then it goes silent for a few moments, "How on Earth did you know the ladder down? You know what, just go, I can put it back up."

"You sure Tori?"

"Yeah yeah, just go, I'll get Trina if I need help." I then hear a car door close, and see a car driving away, 'You okay up there Jade?"

"Totally. I love your roof. Best time of my life." I might as well get some fun out of this situation. I didn't get a response though, so I'm going to assume that she got the hint and needs to put that ladder up right away. A few moments pass and I see the ladder be leaned up against the roof again. I slowly walk over to the ladder to get down until I'm stopped.

"Wait!" Tori yells up at me, "I want to test the lights!" I roll my eyes and stand still until she plugs the lights in, and then bright lights instantly blind my eyes, "They look great, Jade!"

"I'm so glad." Tori just let me go home _please_.

"I'm going to come up there and see how they look up there." Aaaand now she's climbing my only exit.

"Tori, they look the exact same down there. This isn't necessary-" And now she's pushing me to the side and looking off into the distance.

"I never really come on the roof. It's really pretty up here." Tori says with excitement in her voice. As much as I hate to admit it, Tori's pretty cute when she's excited. As long as she doesn't go into a monologue about over how amazing something is, that is.

"Yo,so Vega, can we get down now? I've seen this scenery for waaaay too long now."

"Yeah sorry, thank you so much again Jade, it was really nice of you to help Trina and I out with-"

A familiar loud crash stops her train of thought. By familiar, I mean, if that ladder is down again, Tori owes me even more.

"Uh..." Tori turns to look at me with slight fear in her face, "I'll.. call Trina." She pulls out her phone and texts Trina right away.

"If you were so eager to spend some time with me, you could of just asked, Tori," I smirk at her, trying to once again make the best out of this situation. To my surprise though, she actually blushes at that comment.

"Jade you know it was an accident."

"Oh, I'm not so sure, Tori, I know you have bad luck once in a while, but this..." I wink at her.

Tori gives me a nervous smile and puts her phone to her ear as fast as possible, "Trina, please come get us right now... No I don't care that you're-"

Maybe tonight wasn't _as_ bad as I thought it would be.


End file.
